Mind Barrier
by hopeoflight3
Summary: A heavy deconstruction of the 02 epilogue where humans and digimon are meant to be living harmoniously. But what is on the surface is not always what it appears to be.
1. Prologue

_A/N: __Hey everyone. This is my first Digimon fanfic. Since it's not focused on romance, the only couple of my choice I have is PataGato because I can't see either with anyone else. What other couples will be in here is up to you readers however I cannot write the Ken/Yolei couple but all other possible couples are up for suggestions. This will be a Book series of 7-8 books and will be a crossover with all the other seasons._

**Prologue: From Between the Fingers**

_Hands reaching over to grab the edge of his fingertips. The fingers met for the briefest of moments before they were torn away completely. As they were torn away, only one voice could be heard through the darkness._

_"PATAMON!"_

T.K. Takaishi shot up in bed, panting and wheezing from the nightmare of a memory. He wiped the beads of sweat hanging from his forehead and got up, heading towards the kitchen in order to get a drink of water. He still remembered the day he had lost Patamon to the digital world. This wasn't supposed to happen, they had defeated MaloMyotismon. Digimon and humans were meant to be living harmoniously as one not hating each other. But of course, they shouldn't have expected everything to end up fine. Even now 6 years later, they didn't know who the main culprit had been but it was one human that started this propaganda of digimon being vicious creatures and only tools for the sake of experimentation.

Causing chaos in the digital world and hatred amongst digimon for humans, the organisation was formed. Gennai and the digimon sovereign had decided it best to pull the partner digimon of the chosen back into the digital world. It had been a tearful goodbye and none of them had wanted to let their digimon go. But it had been the hardest for him, he had lost Patamon once. That time, he had gotten his best friend back. But this time would he ever see Patamon again? It had been 5 years since that day where he had tried to desperately hold onto Patamon but been forced to let him go.

He poured some water into a glass and swallowed it down. Izzy had been trying hard to regain contact with their partners as well as freeing the digimon that had been taken hostage by the Anti-Digimon Organisation but they were so useless. All 12 of them had been labelled as criminals for having friendly associations with digimon but he didn't care. Patamon was his best friend and even if it killed him, he'd find a way back to his best friend.

* * *

"Patamon!" A familiar female feline voice yelled out in panic and before the orange hamster digimon could do anything he was tackled to the ground out of the way of a long shoot of fire headed in their direction. Gatomon helped Patamon to his feet once they had narrowly dodged the attacked before hugging him.

"Patamon, I'm glad you're safe." The feline digimon whispered and Patamon nuzzled her gently caressing her back with his wings but then he pulled away.

"Where's Veemon and Hawkmon?" Patamon asked urgently, knowing they were with Gatomon last. The feline digimon averted her gaze, guilt shining in her eyes.

"They were taken by the humans." Gatomon told him. "We were all headed back to you and Armadillamon, but the humans attacked. Honestly, I think we're lucky we weren't killed but the humans took away Veemon and Hawkmon."

Patamon's eyes widened and he clenched his paw. He still didn't understand why all this was happening? Where was T.K.? He knew probably a lot of time had passed in the real world but his partner would never forget him. He didn't understand why T.K. hadn't found a way to the digital world. If he could digivolve he could have easily handled these humans with the strange machines. Now two more of their friends had been taken. Agumon and Gabumon had mysteriously dissapeared a week ago and no one knew whether they were dead, alive or made into walking-talking zombies without a mind of their own like various other friends.

"Sir Patamon!" Another voice came and Patamon turned to see Gotsumon headed their way.

"We need to evacuate from here, urgently Sir. The enemy is heading this way." Gotsumon informed them and Patamon frowned.

"Gotsumon, you don't need to address me with Sir I've told you before." Patamon pointed out and Gotsumon shook his head, while Gatomon smiled at her best friend's modesty.

"No, if it weren't for you and the other twelve digimon, our world would not even be able to hold up a resistance. You led us through that resistance so we have utmost respect to you for defending us against those disgusting humans." Gotsumon said, his voice taking on a tone of disgust as he talked about the humans. Now, both Patamon and Gatomon frowned upon hearing the loathing in his voice. Gotsumon and every digimon really hated all humans with a passion for all the pain they caused but their human partners weren't like this.

Their human partners were trying to help them. However, explaining that to anyone seemed useless and even Patamon himself was beginning to think that perhaps T.K. and the others had given up. He didn't want to but it had been so long and nothing was getting solved. He was snapped out of his thoughts as arrows of fire headed their way, hitting many digimon along the way. Once it hit a digimon, the digimon was disintegrate into bits of data every sign of that digimon dissapearing from the world.

"Boom Bubble! Pa!" Patamon cried mustering up all his strength to send the attack.

"Cat's Eye Beam!" Gatomon cried also managing to knock away some of the blasts before running in the other direction. "Patamon, hurry!" As the hamster digimon flew in her direction, she saw another blast speedily heading in his direction.

"Pata-behind you!" The feline digimon managed to splutter out waving her arms. It seemed like everything had then turned slow-motion as the attack came towards Patamon and he turned. At last minute, Gotsumon stepped in front, his rock-like arms spread out in front of him. The attack hit him, an ear-piercing shreik leaving him, as his data disintegrated and an empty spot was now where Gotsumon had just risked his own life to save Patamon's.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: __Hey everyone, thank you for all the reviews and I'm glad you liked the starting. Things will become even worse in this chapter, so sorry Gennai but hey I said it would be a dark story huh? On another note, so far for pairing votes I have this._

_Taiora: 1 vote_

_Koumi: 1 vote_

_Takeyako: 1 vote_

_Daikari: 2 votes_

_Takari: 2 votes_

_Daiken: 1 vote_

_Kenniko: 1 vote_

_Iorrosa: 1 vote_

_Jurato: 1 vote_

_Jenruki: 1 vote_

_Takumi: 1 vote_

_Guys, vote in your favorite couples, the couples that get the most votes will be written in the story so in your next review, please vote in your favorites._

**Chapter 1: Outcasts**

Printing things furiously from his computer was Izzy Izumi and once the 11 pages were printed, he stapled them and headed towards where the headquarters of the Anti-Digimon Organisation were located. Everyday he printed out reports on the fact that digimon were not harmful beings as they were being labelled by the organisation. It was tiresome but it was something he had to do for his friends' sake. However, he did not expect a knock on his door just as he was about to leave. It was 12 PM and he had been getting ready to head out to the organisation.

His mother's alarmed yell sent the red-haired boy sprinting towards the door but reaching there made him almost wish he hadn't arrived there as he saw some men dressed in black coats and in-between them a man in a white. He had curly black hair and thin-rimmed glasses as he looked upon Izzy.

"Mr. Izumi you are under arrest for treason for going against the laws that the Anti-Digimon organisation has worked so hard to put into place." The man said firmly causing Izzy to frown. A cold feeling enveloped his chest and he felt numb, like someone had taken his most prized posession and thrown it to the wolves. Treason? He supposed that qualified but he had really only been trying to help his friends. As two of the men in black jackets grabbed him, his mind was too jumbled up to try and resist.

"Stop it! Leave my baby alone!" His mother's desperate cry rang in his ears and it was that which made him to begin sturggling a little, but by then the grip of the men was too tight. His eyes narrowed as the man in the white coat kept his mother from trying to stop them. The tear streaks on his mother's face made his heart ache and he wished he had been stronger. If it were Tai, he would have broken free but he wasn't as strong as his friend. Heck, even Mimi would have tried her hardest to escape and might manage more than he had anyway.

"I'm sorry, Mama." Izzy managed to whisper as a last parting word.

"Izzy!" Mrs. Izumi cried, tears prickling down her cheeks. Her only son had just been stolen from her and all she was able to do was watch helplessly because of the man that had stilled her in her actions. However, she was not going to stand by and do nothing. She walked over to the home phone, dialling the Kamiyas' house number. It rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hello, Kamiya residence." Kari Kamiya's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Izumi may I please talk to Tai?" Mrs. Izumi said trying to keep her voice from shaking. No, she couldn't cry or break down, her son needed her right now and if she lost hope now, she might not be able to help him.

"Of course, Mrs. Izumi is everything all right?" Kari asked, her voice sounding concerned about how Izzy's mother sounded. Even though she sounded okay, it sounded like she was barely keeping herself composed and this made the brunette become worried about Izzy, wondering if their friend was okay.

"Kari...it's Izzy, they've...arrested him for treason." Mrs. Izumi blurted out, tears filling her eyes once more but once again she tried to compose herself.

Kari put a hand to her mouth, her eyes widening and she shook slightly, taking in this news. No wonder Mrs. Izumi was so distraught. However, she didn't have much time to contemplate as she saw Tai heading down.

"Tai!" Kari called out catching his attention and he stopped, looking at her curiously. "Tai, Izzy's been arrested for treason."

Tai stopped, nearly tripping over his own feet at the information his sister provided him with and gaped at her. Then he groaned, things were getting worse and worse every day, it was beginning to give him a headache. And poor Izzy had been trying so hard to resolve things for them. He blinked when Kari held the phone out to him.

"It's Izzy's mother on the phone, she's really distraught." Kari explained to his questioning look. The last thing Tai wanted to do was hear how distraught his friend's mother was but knew right now she needed reassurance that her son would be okay. Even if that weren't entirely true, that was what he had to tell her for her sake and partly for his own. He took the phone from Kari.

"Hello Mrs. Izumi." Tai chirped, trying to keep his voice fake and cheerful. "Kari told me what happened, don't worry about a thing. We'll all help Izzy, I promise nothing will happen to him."

Once Tai's voice came through the other end, Mrs. Izumi really did break down at the words her son's friend was speaking.

"Tai...please save him...I don't know what to do..." Mrs. Izumi sobbed and Tai felt his heart crack at the despair coming from his friends' mother's voice. It made him clench his fist and partly wonder why Izzy didn't fight back. Had he lost hope as well? Of course, all his hard work being dismissed as treason it was no wonder he had lost hope. But seeing how Mrs. Izumi's condition was right now, he knew he had to do something, regardless of how the situation seemed.

"Just trust us." Tai said his voice sounding less fake and much more determined now. "Izzy's a very dear friend to us all and there's no way we'll let him down." After some more reassurance, he hung up. Kari was looking at him with a small frown on her face.

"You shouldn't make promises we can't keep." Kari murmured to her older brother. Tai walked over to her, pulling her into her arms.

"This is a promise I have to keep." Tai replied firmly. "Izzy's a dear friend to me, he did this all to help us so I have to get him out of this mess, somehow."

"But Tai...we can't just go rushing into things." Kari pointed out to him. "Otherwise we'll all get arrested for treason."

Tai smiled weakly, knowing what he had in mind was something that even deep inside he wasn't sure if they were doing the right thing but it was the only thing that came to mind.

"Not if we don't get caught." Tai said softly and Kari's eyes widened, it was as if she had sensed the plan her brother had made up in his mind. The brunette moved to protest but cut her off. "Look, we're already labelled as criminals and outcasts in society for having friendly associations with digimon. We all get together, free Izzy with some help from Matt and T.K.'s parents, and some of our other parents, then run away to the digital world. It won't be easy...but we might be able to do something from the digital world."

"Tai...I'm scared." Kari admitted and Tai squeezed her shoulder gently.

"I am, too." Tai admitted causing Kari to look at him, surprise showing in her eyes causing him to chuckle. "Hey, just because I have the Crest of Courage doesn't mean I can't be scared sometimes. But Kari, I need your support. I need everyone's support. I want to help Izzy and I want to help Agumon. I'm willing to risk whatever it takes for all that."

Kari watched him in awe, even when scared he was willing to risk everything he had for those that he loved. It was admirable and something she always knew her brother would do. She was definitely scared but as T.K. had once told her she didn't always need to be relying on others, she could be strong too. She reached over, grasping her older brother's hand in hers and giving him a small smile.

"You always have my support, Tai." Kari said quietly. "I'll do all it takes for Gatomon as well."

* * *

Panting for breath, the blue dragon finally collapsed as they walked into the blinding hot desert. Veemon coughed, his face red and pain in every inch of his body. Wormmon crawled over to his friend, giving him some water to drink.

"Veemon, we should stop and rest for awhile. You're sick!" Wormmon cried, his eyes filled with a mix of sadness and concern for his friend. His friend was so stubborn, ever since they had seperated from Hawkmon and Gatomon, they had been travelling for what seemed like weeks even though it had only been a day at maximum. Even though Veemon had fallen sick and tired due to the stress and weather, he refused to stop until they found all their friends.

"I'm not important right now...Wormmon..." Veemon coughed out pushing away the water that was offered to him. "Davis...would want me...to keep going..." He attempted to get back up again but fell back down and groaned in both pain and frustration.

"Damn it..." Veemon murmured. His body was not supporting what he wanted at the moment. A nauseous feeling arose in his chest and as much as he tried to push it back down, it kept on rising to the surface. Finally, unable to hold it in anymore, he threw up where he was considering his body refused to help him move forward. His energy limited, he dedigivolved to DemiVeemon.

Wormmon frowned, worried watching all this but couldn't take it anymore after Veemon dedigivolved and grabbed his friend with his claws.

"I'm finding us some cool shade to rest in." Wormmon said firmly then cut DemiVeemon off before he could protest. "Maybe Davis would want you to keep going but I doubt he'd want you to kill yourself like this. Please...listen to me. You're my best friend DemiVeemon I don't want to lose you."

DemiVeemon sighed, unable to resist the look his best friend was giving him. That and he didn't have much energy to resist anymore anyway. After managing a small nod towards his friend, he felt dizzy and the next moment his world went black.


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: __Hey everyone! Thanks once again for all the reviews and I'm just glad everyone loves this so much. TSI, they've been labelled as criminals mainly by the public but even criminals have a right to fight their cases. Elite Beauty, also thanks for reading and reviewing this fic. It means a lot to get a new reader. As for pairing votes once again:_

_Taiora: 2 votes_

_Sorato: 1 vote_

_Koumi: 2 votes_

_Takeyako: 1 vote_

_Takari: 5 votes_

_Daiken: 1 vote_

_Daiyako:_

_Dainiko (Davis/Noriko):_

_Kenniko: 1 vote_

_Iorrosa: 1 vote_

_Jurato: 1 vote_

_Rukato: 1 vote_

_Jenruki: 1 vote_

_Takumi: 2 votes_

_Oh and I'm sorry LP but I can't write Kenyako. Taiora, Koumi and Takari are a definite so I've taken Daikari out of the voting options and added two more voting pairs for Davis. Though if Davis/Noriko ends up being the couple, I'll have to figure out a realistic way to bring her in. Just because it's a Takari now doesn't mean I'll leave Davis alone of course._

**Chapter 2: On the Run**

Tai had called all the other Digidestined to his house after the phone call and they were all sitting in a circle. It had been awhile since they had all been gathered in one place together but Tai felt it was necessary, not only to help Izzy but in order to help the digimon as well.

"Okay, guys first thing's first. Izzy's been arrested for treason." Tai said and waited for this information to sink in. Matt's eyes widened and he frowned at that fact, he may not have been the closest to Izzy but the computer boy was still his friend. Concern danced through Sora's eyes, Izzy was a good friend of hers and she really hoped he was doing all right. He had been the one trying the hardest in the whole mess. Mimi, who had moved back to Japan 2 months after the seperation from the digimon clamped a hand to her mouth, tears filling her eyes that she blinked. Out of all the Digidestined, the one that had kept in touch with her the most had been Izzy through e-mail and they had become quite close.

Joe nearly choked in surprise at what he was hearing, clearly having not expected Izzy to get caught like that. T.K. clenched his fists, trying his hardest to keep his emotions under control at the fact that they were so helpless, things had never been this bad in their adventure and now they were facing failure after failure. He knew he shouldn't give up, his crest was the Crest of Hope after all. He was distracted however by Yolei beginning to shake Davis in her frustration.

"Why is this happening, Davis?" Yolei cried, shaking their younger team leader front and back until she was pulled away by Kari and Ken pulled Davis back. Davis was slightly dizzy from all the shaking but managed to set himself right again and turn to Tai.

"Tai, we have to do something!" Davis insisted sounding as frustrated as Yolei was when she had begun to shake him. "Maybe we can't stop this Anti-Digimon organisation but we can at least help Izzy as well as Veemon and the others right?" The scowl on his face and the sweat beading from his forehead was enough to show his anxiety. He felt Ken's hand pressed against his shoulder and turned to look at him. Ken gave him a weak smile and Davis could tell Ken was worried about Wormmon as well then again, those two had been through a lot more than he had with Veemon.

Tai smiled a little, sure of the fact that Davis would support him without question and Ken would support Davis. It gave him a bit more courage to relay the idea to his friends.

"Guys, we're going to get Izzy out." Tai said firmly. "You don't have to all agree with this because it will be dangerous but we get Izzy out and escape to the digital world. It means breaking the law as well as putting our own lives in danger. After what humans have been doing with exterminating digimon, the digimon may have a hatred against us and may attempt to eliminate us for good but for the sake of finding our digimon and helping them against our forces, we have to take this risk."

Most of the others seemed to stare at Tai for a moment but Davis was the first to speak up as Tai had predicted.

"I agree with Tai!" Davis said looking at the others. "I mean, sure we've never faced something like this before but look at how much Izzy was working to help the digimon while the rest of us haven't been able to help much. Our partners, our friends need our help! Isn't our friendship worth taking this risk?"

Sora frowned, looking at the two leaders. She always knew they were both extremely hotheaded but this was really a stretch.

"We won't be any use to Biyomon and the others if we get ourselves killed." Sora pointed out logically looking to Tai. "You should rethink this plan."

Tai sighed, knowing Sora would be one of the first to protest against this decision.

"I know it isn't safe, but when has anything we've ever done been safe?" Tai responded looking at all his friends in turn. "I want us to do something, to fight for our friends, to show that humans and digimon can coexist with each other. This isn't the world we fought for 6 years ago against MaloMyotismon. As I said, you don't have to do this. Maybe it would be better to have a back-up team in the real world but things will only become worse for those staying back."

Sora looked at him, sensing how much he had matured over the years and smiled. He had thought this through and she knew he had valid points. She reached over, taking his hand before nodding in agreement.

"I'm with you." Sora agreed and the others slowly stood up.

"I'm going to do all I can to help Izzy and Palmon!" Mimi cried determined with a smile now that things were being set into place and she had wanted to find a way to help her friend. Despite the resistance in her of not wanting to fight, when it came to those she loved, she would even give her own life.

"It's risky but if it's the only one to help Gabumon, I'll go for it." Matt also agreed, even back in the first adventure he had always been the cautious one in the group but had learnt that sometimes risks needed to be taken. "But TK..." He knew TK was a lot older now but he still worried for him. TK smiled a little, sensing his older brother's worry.

"Don't worry, Matt." TK assured reaching over to touch his brother's shoulder. "I'll be all right. Besides, we have to hope for the best right?" Matt smiled a little before nodding in agreement.

Joe groaned slightly, unable to believe he was saying this but circumstances really tended to change people.

"I'm in too, I'm worried about Gomamon." Joe said, a thousand gruesome images of Gomamon lying bruised, beaten and alone in the sand or the anti-digimon weapons shooting at him, making his digimon dissapear forever. He inwardly shuddered, being pessimestic sure took your mind to some unwanted places.

Davis smiled, happy everyone seemed to be agreeing because frankly he was sick of sitting around and doing nothing but wait for some hopefully positive news.

"You know I'm in!" Davis added in enthusiastically before glancing at Ken. "What about you Ken? You with me?"

Ken, who still had a hand on his shoulder squeezed it again and smiled.

"Always." The indigo-haired boy whispered so only he could hear and this caused Davis's smile to widen.

Cody and Yolei were in agreement as well.

"We have to at least try our best." Cody said solemnly. He knew the plan was risky but right now, they didn't have many options but to put this plan into action. As if sensing his doubts, Yolei put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine! We make a great team!" Yolei said enthusiastically pushing back her own doubts to reassure her childhood friend that everything would be fine. Kari felt a bit nervous but she trusted her brother and knew somehow things would be okay. T.K. seemed to notice Kari being rather quiet and walked over.

"Are you all right?" T.K. asked so only she could hear and Kari sighed.

"I'm scared. What if everything fails?" Kari said, her expression sounding concerned and T.K. grabbed her gently by the shoulders, pulling her to face him.

"Even then, we'll make it out somehow." T.K. told her confidently. "We've been turned into bits of data, knocked into mind illusions and always made it out in the end. Have hope, Kari. It's what Gatomon would tell you as well."

At the mention of Gatomon, Kari's eyes filled with tears and overcome with sudden emotion, she moved forward wrapping her arms around T.K. and resting her head on his shoulder. T.K. was a bit surprised but guessed she just needed the comfort and hugged back. He held her for a moment before realising that they were the only two left inside the room. Kari finally managed to compose herself and move away.

"Sorry...it's just so much has been happening..." Kari murmured wiping away the tear tracks that appeared on her cheeks. "T.K., do you think they're okay?"

T.K. gave a small smile.

"I'm sure they are but also we'll see for ourselves soon." T.K. told her then added as a joke "We better get going or they'll leave for the vacation without us." Kari gave a weak smile at that but agreed and the two headed to join the others who all seemed to be waiting for something.

"What are we waiting for guys?" T.K. asked curiously since the only ones there were Tai, Davis and Ken.

"Cody's gone to get his kendo equipment, the others have gone to find other things that will help us bust Izzy out." Tai explained to T.K. and his sister then raised an eyebrow. "Why were you two inside for so long anyway? What were you doing with my little sister, T.K.?"

T.K. spluttered indignantly in protest while Kari giggled a little at the expression on her best friend's face. Davis frowned a little, looking at T.K. and Kari suspiciously while Ken just watched the whole drama unfold with great amusement. However, T.K. was saved from responding with the others slowly arriving one by one. Kari couldn't help but gape at some of the equipment that had been brought. Matt had brought his microphone and a smaller guitar, Sora had brought her tennis racket and gloves, Mimi had brought a rolling pin and a baseball bat, Cody had brought two kendo sticks, Yolei had brought a skateboard and some butter knives and finally Joe had brought two heavy books.

"Um...Tai how exactly are we going to bust Izzy out with that stuff?" Kari asked tearing her gaze away from the equipment to look at her older brother in surprise.

"Well, we don't want to permanently decapacitate them, just knock them out so we can bust Izzy out and make a run for it." Tai explained and Kari nodded slowly, a little worried about her brother's plan but decided to go along with it. They then headed for the Headquarters of the Anti-Digimon organisation.

"Okay, go guys!" Tai cried out and they burst through. As Tai punched one of the men, Sora instinctively reacted bringing her tennis racket down and slamming it into the person's head, knocking him out. Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken and sometimes T.K. threw the punches while Cody guarded the exit so no one would escape. Soon, all twelve members of the Anti-Digimon organisation that had been there were out cold. Tai looked around for keys of the holding cell that he could see from the distance. Yolei stepped forward examining the locks.

"Ken, can you help me out?" Yolei asked looking to the other boy causing him to look surprised. "These drawers have an electronic lock on them, plus we might be able to access where the keys are." Ken nodded in agreement and the two of them began typing into the keys. Yolei accidently pressed a wrong button, setting off an alarm. Everyone went on guard as they heard footsteps approaching.

Tai tensed slightly, wondering if their plan really would fail. As the footsteps got closer, he noticed the others equally tense and on guard. This was it, either they would be able to knock out whoever it was or get arrested themselves.


End file.
